Never Hers
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: AU Faberry Angst. Quinn realizes her life is over when Rachel says those two words to Finn. If Quinn had made it to the wedding during "On my way".


**AN: It's offical that I have no soul after writing this. It came to me before I went to sleep last night and was something that I couldn't just leave sitting on my hardrive.**

* * *

 _ **"When the sun has set. No candle can replace it."**_

 _ **-George R.R Martin**_

* * *

Quinn didn't know why she came today. It would only kill her slowly, the sinking feeling that every dream she once had was officially dead with a simple two words.

The Church was a small thing, but in true Rachel Berry fashion, it had been transformed into the perfect picture place for a wedding. Quinn had to sit as far as she could from the altar, if she was any closer she might not of been able to hold herself from doing something.

The world around Quinn seemed dull and was a mix of sound, of color, her eyes were fixed on Rachel's form. How many times had she gone over this moment in her own head? Instead of Finn standing there in front of her, it would of been Quinn.

A happiness that Quinn would never know rushing through her heart as she heard those two words leave Rachel's mouth. But instead, Quinn was sitted in the crowd. Another face, a happiness that she would never know standing a few feet from her.

Quinn had tried _so hard_ to tell Rachel what she meant to her. Couldn't Rachel see she was throwing her life away with Finn? Couldn't she see how much she meant to her?

The girl could close her eyes and see every moment flash across her head. From Freshmen year to this last one. If only she understood it faster, if only she could find the words to say to Rachel to make her understand.

Every smile, every conversation. Quinn had fallen in love with Rachel, she had always been in love with her. Quinn had been there every moment, Rachel had been the first person she told about getting to Yale. Quinn was the only person that found Rachel's high strung attitude a part of her charm.

Quinn was the only person that could match Rachel's intelligence and drive, Quinn was the only person that always respected Rachel never backing down, never allowing anything to step in the way of her ambition. Quinn was the only one for Rachel.

Because with each other, everything just _made sense._

This was Quinn's last chance, she had to stand up, say something, anything to stop Rachel from throwing away her life. Rachel belonged to _her_ , Quinn wouldn't hold Rachel back from being everything Quinn knew she could be.

Quinn's eyes were brimming with tears as her head peeked up. Fate was a cruel mistress and at the same time, she caught Rachel's eyes.

It made Quinn's heart beat all that faster. Those eyes she dreamed of every night, the eyes she wanted to see every morning. The eyes that had told her she was so much more than a pretty girl. There was a look in Rachel's eyes as the Preacher asked if there was any reason for the two not to marry. It was begging, pleading, she needed Quinn to say something, she needed Quinn to prove to her that this was _real_ what they were feeling. That it was okay to feel it, it was what Fate had planned for them.

Quinn could hear herself screaming in her head, she had to stand up, she had to say something. She couldn't let Rachel walk out of her life. Rachel's eyes were glued to hers, begging for Quinn to stand. She could see their life together, a future, a happiness that Quinn _needed._ That Rachel _needed._

Haven't they earned each other after everything they had gone through with each other?

The blonde could feel her hands gripping the back of the pew in front of her. Why couldn't she stand? Why couldn't she be strong enough for the two of them? Everything Quinn had ever wanted was a simple sentence away. All she had to say was three little words, scream them in front of all their closest friends.

The others next to her were staring at her as if Quinn was about to have a panic attack. Why wasn't she strong enough? The screaming matches of her Father, her Mother, rang through her ears. Why was she so afraid of love? Why couldn't she finally break that final wall and admit out loud what she had been feeling for years?

Quinn's face twisted in pain, Rachel's eyes soften for a few passing moments. There was a realization on her face, and just for a moment they shared the same look of pain. The pain of a truly and fully broken heart.

But the moment past and Rachel's eyes moved away from Quinn's and back to Finn's, smiling brightly at him.

Quinn felt an unbelievable pain flowing through her at the moment passed. As if her heart had just been torn out. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move, all she could do was sit there and watch the scene unfold in front of her.

And when she heard those three words come from Rachel's mouth, Quinn's head dropped down to her feet. Her arms curling around her stomach. She had to physically hold herself back from letting go.

She wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to march up and slap Finn across the face. But the feeling went away, all feeling went away with each passing second. There was only a coldness that set deep into her bones. Something she had never felt before, void of all feeling.

She could hear people standing and cheering, but Quinn couldn't stand. All she could do was sit there in the pew, tears flowing silently down her cheeks and stared at her feet. Her head remembering what she almost had.

Why did it have to hurt so much?


End file.
